


The Point of No Return

by Dark_Lady_of_the_Night



Category: Příběh kriminálního rady
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Lady_of_the_Night/pseuds/Dark_Lady_of_the_Night
Summary: Viki's pondering on the coming murder.





	The Point of No Return

All the doubts are left aside. He must implement something he thought of so much lately. Now this thing is being depicted so clearly by his imagination; this very thing is making him freeze and stare at one spot from time to time; it’s clouding his mind just like a haze.

And it’s the same thing he tried so hard to avoid.

After this, there will be no turning back. He will never clear his memories about this thing, and his conscience will never be clean again. Moreover, it’s very likely that it will haunt him till the end of his days. So, is it worth it? Is it true that he has no other way out?

_There’s no way out. I must do this. Things cannot get worse anyway._

Can it really get any worse than it is now, when he feels like his world is about to break down completely? It’s going to split into two parts: before and after. This unbearable “after” is definitely the thing he won’t be able to survive. Living under his father’s oppression without end and having no chance to set himself free, he’ll be completely broken inside before long.

Actually, he’s already very close to it. Since his mother’s been gone, the atmosphere inside the house was oppressing him more and more with each passing day. However, he could bear with it in those days because he had his elder brother who often took the fall for him. His brother wasn’t permitted to act against their father’s will being obliged to have only those things that were prepared for him beforehand. Choice of university, pastime, circle of friends and acquaintances – their father controlled every sphere of his elder son’s life. Viki felt deeply for his elder brother but, of course, he couldn’t help him in any way. In those days, Heumann senior paid not so much attention to Viki giving him relatively sufficient amount of freedom, and the only rule that Viki had to follow strictly was to come back home until the fixed point in time.

After a while, Mart went away – he simply couldn’t bear such a pressure anymore – and visited their house quite rarely ever since. As for Viki, he was left alone with this terrible man who could destroy his life completely in a heartbeat. And in fact, changes didn’t take long – as soon as his elder son departed, Heumann senior shifted his attention to his younger son. Since that moment, staying at home became a completely unbearable thing. However, while Viki was hanging out beyond these walls for almost all of his free time, it was quite natural that he made himself an object of so close supervision which was hardly ever familiar even to his brother. Surely, Viki realized that his father would definitely express his discontent about those who he got so close to – moreover, Viki wouldn’t mind in the slightest if he managed to irritate his father once more. And still, he would never have thought that this man could get this far with his prohibitions.

That’s incredible – this man is going to take away from him the only thing that helps him to stand his ground in the world of never-ending oppression of his own house. Barry and Greta are all that he has, and if he loses the possibility to talk with them… He just can’t imagine what his life would be like then. However, his father won’t change his mind. It has always been like this – if his father has made a decision, he would never go back on his word. And Viki will have to obey, as always.

_What? To obey? No, this time it will be completely different._

Still, he doubts if he can perform the thing he has on his mind. Even after he has made sure that he’s able to fire a gun, even after he has planned the whole situation so as to make it the one that won’t cast suspicion on him – he still has doubts. The question is whether he has the guts to pull the trigger. No matter how many times he imagined this thing, it’s hard to tell if he can make this a reality.

_I wonder what would Barry say if I told him what I was going to do?_

This sudden thought was like a sharp blade stuck in his heart. No, he won’t tell him about it. No one should know about it – even his best friend. However, even if Viki shared his thoughts with him, Barry would most likely think that his friend was a psycho. Maybe Barry would try to calm him down, or even to take him to psychotherapist. Viki knows that he’s alright – that is, he’s quite sane. He has no other way out, and that is all. The last hope to avoid this has just been mercilessly destroyed by words of sagacious valet.

_So there’s no room for doubts._

Viki gets off the ottoman and goes inside his bedroom. He opens his wardrobe, looking attentively at the clothes he has.

He must be ready for his upcoming visit to Ottingen.


End file.
